1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of traceability of consumer goods and more particularly to extending traceability to bulk merchandise through the use of a code displayed in conjunction with the bulk merchandise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bulk merchandise, such as certain fresh produce, can be difficult to trace back to a source once a retailer has set it out for sale. Shipping containers can carry traceability labels, but these labels are often destroyed once the bulk merchandise is removed and set out for sale. While some bulk merchandise may be large enough to accommodate a label, such as watermelons, it is either not practical or, producers have been unwilling to employ labels big enough to include traceability information. Rather, these labels are typically limited to a product lookup (PLU) code, country of origin, and a GTIN (Global Trade Item Number, a product identifier standard established by GS1) which do not provide item or lot-level traceability. Factors weighing against the adoption of larger labels to provide lot-level traceability include the expense and the visual impact. For other bulk merchandise any labeling is impractical or impossible. In some instances, such as with garlic or potatoes, adhesive labels will not adhere well. In other instances, such as with bulk grains and nuts, or bulk shrimp, the individual units are too small to label.